


En el silencio es tu voz la que escucho.

by Nimirie



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La única razón que tiene para sobrevivir es cumplir una promesa. Regresar a su lado, después de tratar en vano no seguir amándolo. El pasado parece no tener importancia ahora que no hay futuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por la hermosa perspectiva de un apocalipsis zombie.

Addy.  
Addy…  
Addy…

Su nombre repetido una y otra vez en un desesperado intento de no enloquecer.  
La soledad. El silencio. La oscuridad.

Todo aquello de lo que alguna vez tuvo miedo era ahora su realidad. Una realidad espantosa y desesperada; algo que nunca jamás podría suceder pero sin embargo, sucedía. Aquí y ahora todo era muerte pero como nunca fue conocida y como nunca se pensó que podría ser. Sin embargo, en la imaginación de muchos, esto era posible, factible, esperado.  
El día en que la muerte nos llevara a todos, nos alejara de la luz y nos dejara como un grupo de sobrevivientes aislados y temerosos.

La situación carecía de lógica y era imposible definir la manera en qué inicio todo. O tan siquiera el dónde. Había días en que ella juraba que fue testigo del inicio. Pero era algo improbable, cabía la posibilidad de que aquello estuviera sucediendo en algún otro lugar antes de que ella entrara en esa morgue. 

Ese día lo podría haber calificado de frustrante. De hecho había sido una guardia bastante aburrida. Llego un punto en el día en que nada sucedía. Eran prácticamente sus últimas horas en el hospital, después de eso, tendría unos días para arreglar sus cosas y luego tomaría un vuelo que llevaba esperando todo el año. Se había asignado al área de toco-cirugía pero no había llegado ninguna mujer en trabajo de parto y, después de revisar tres veces, confirmó que no había nadie tampoco programada para cesárea. 

Se estaba convenciendo de que no haría nada. Justo en ese momento entró una mujer en trabajo de parto y rápidamente fue atendida por las enfermeras. Ella levantó los ojos de su computadora, había revisado mil veces un correo electrónico, repasando las letras, hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Estiró las piernas y con toda la tranquilidad se acercó al contenedor de desechables. Tomó una gorra, una bata y protectores para los pies. Cuando estuvo lista entró en la habitación y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Controló la situación, a pesar de los gritos de la parturienta y de las exigencias de los familiares, y todo parecía extremadamente normal. Hasta que al romper la fuente de la mujer, un líquido verde y espeso se regó por el piso. 

Todo comenzó a complicarse. Las contracciones no eran efectivas, el producto no descendía por el canal de parto y la presión arterial de la mujer comenzaba a elevarse. Decidió que debían hacer una cesárea y en cuestión de minutos la tenían en el quirófano. Hizo el corte de primer plano y las cosas volvieron a sentirse bajo control. Sin embargo, la presión arterial de la mujer ahora descendía y ella se apresuró a obtener al producto. Se lo pasó en un movimiento a la pedíatra y después de eso, nada pasó como debería. Por más que lo intentó, el sangrado fue imposible de detener, hasta llegó a la última opción, extraer el útero. Fue declarada muerta una hora después del nacimiento de su hijo.

Se quedó parada en el pasillo, sintiendo mucha impotencia y tristeza; no podía creer que este fuera el final, que acabara todos estos años en el hospital de esa manera. Cuando levantó la mirada del suelo y vio que la pedíatra se acercaba, supo que el bebé no había sobrevivido. 

-Fue un óbito. –dijo la pedíatra y no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Después de eso pasaron las últimas horas de la guardia, lo único que hizo fue terminar el expediente de su única paciente y apagar su computadora. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de urgencias cuando decidió ir a la morgue.  
-Coagulación intravascular diseminada. –dijo la patóloga que había decidido hacer la autopsia porque no tenía nada pendiente y nada más urgente.- Hicieron lo que debieron pero no siempre se gana.

Se sentó ante un escritorio a terminar el reporte de la autopsia y el sonido de la computadora era lo único que se escuchaba. Por alguna razón se le hizo interesante que al estar sentada frente al escritorio, quedaba con la espalda hacia las mesas y los refrigeradores. Ella tenía la mirada fija, en ambos cuerpos, en la mujer y en el bebé. Cerró los ojos y se acostó un momento sobre otro de los escritorios, hasta que se quedó dormida, no sentía cansancio sino desesperanza. 

Al abrir los ojos, no había cuerpos sobre las mesas y la computadora estaba silenciosa, no más tecleo. Fue lo único que vio al inicio. Lo único que la lógica la dejo mirar. Pero ahí estaba, frente a ella, la patóloga, en un charco de sangre y siendo devorada por la mujer desnuda que había muerto en su mesa de operación.  
Corre…


	2. Cuando nos conocimos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos hermosos jamás la abandonaron, se quedaron con ella en los momentos de dolor. Cuando no eran más que niños y aún así, sabían que eran el uno para el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo apocalipsis tiene su previo, años antes, cuando jamás pensaron en ver horrores como los de ahora.

Adilene Strauss había llegado al pueblito perdido de la faz del mundo a los 8 años. Se debía a una decisión tomada por su padre, quién simplemente escogió el lugar que más podría molestar a su esposa para residir el tiempo que le quedaba. Tenía cáncer, en el cerebro, y los médicos jamás pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida. Por lo que simplemente anunció a su pequeña familia, que se mudaban a ese lugar y no espero a que tuvieran una opinión acerca de ello. 

La madre de Adilene odiaba ese lugar. No había nada. Era un pueblo común y corriente de una sola calle, con una sola tienda y muchas casas por aquí y por allá. Tenía una pequeña ciudad vecina, donde había más caserío y un Wal-Mart y hasta estación de policía y bomberos por si era necesario, pero había que recorrer 10 minutos en camino de terracería para llegar a ella. Y finalmente el nombre de “ciudad” le quedaba grande, era más bien otro pueblo un poco más civilizado. Pero la señora Strauss no tenía manera de cambiar su situación pues dependía de las decisiones de su marido, que aunque rayando la muerte, no la dejaría jamás disfrutar de nada. Ella había soñado con conocer el mundo, con disfrutar de lujos; pero jamás lo había conseguido. Jamás había trabajado de igual manera y el señor Strauss pensaba que no merecía nada de lo que ella quería.

Su único punto débil era Adilene. Le asustaba un poco que su hija resintiera el cambio y que esto le causara algún problema. Pero cuando le preguntó si debían irse de Texas o si ella prefería que no lo hicieran, una voz muy triste le respondió “iré a donde tu vayas”.

El señor Strauss sabía que su hija no era feliz en Texas o en ningún lugar. Jamás hacía amigos y no se relacionaba con nadie excepto con él. Por eso la noticia del cáncer le había afectado horriblemente. A ella le había dicho la verdad, aún no era terminal pero quería vivir una vida tranquila y sencilla lejos de agitaciones y ciudades enormes. Ella lo comprendía.

El primer día que llegaron al pueblo perdido salieron a caminar. Su madre lo había visto alejarse pero no hizo el más mínimo intento de ir con ellos. Su padre jamás había disfrutado de las actividades al aire libre por lo que iban despacio y realmente, sin prisa. Por lo que cuando llegaron a un prado abierto, con el pasto salvaje creciendo casi tan alto como la misma Adilene, fue como irse a otra dimensión. Sin calles, sin coches, sin ruido.

Su padre se quedó sentado recargado junto a un árbol y se durmió. Cuando despertó consultó su reloj, dos horas, increíble, se había tomado un buen rato para descansar como hacía mucho que no lo tenía. Miró para todos lados pero Adilene no se veía en las cercanías. Se preocupó y comenzó a buscarla. Había una cerca unos metros más adelante y al acercarse pudo escuchar las voces.

\- ¿Entonces jamás te has subido a un caballo? –dijo una voz de un niño.  
\- No, ¿tu sí? –preguntó la voz de su hija.  
Una risa infantil embargó el lugar, clara y sincera. –¿Me viste cara de rico?

La risa de su hija ahora le pareció preciosa, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella se había reído así de espontáneamente?

El caballo corría libremente del otro lado de la cerca y era lo que ambos niños miraban. El padre de Adilene la miraba a ella y pensó que tal vez, esto del cáncer podría traer algo bueno. Su hija, por primera vez en años, hablaba tranquilamente con otra persona mientras compartían una bolsa de galletas que la niña había traído a la caminata. 

Esa imagen, era a la que recurría el padre de Adilene cada vez que el dolor aumentaba y el crecimiento del tumor inoperable en su cráneo, lo hacía olvidar todo lo demás. 

Nunca entraba a la iglesia. Su madre la llevaba por puro compromiso, para que no hablaran mal de ella, pero jamás entraba. Al principio se quedaba sentada en una banca a unos metros de la entrada pero pasó por mucho días en lo que señoras de fe irreductible trataron en vano de convencerla a entrar y participar en el rito. Pero a ella eso no le agradaba. Ella pensaba diferente y una de las concesiones que tenía gracias a su padre es que su madre no la obligaba a ciertas cosas, como entrar a la iglesia. 

Así que cuando el chico que conoció en el prado la encontró sentada en la banca y la invito a pasear con él, ella no lo dudo. Al principio caminaban alrededor de la iglesia. Ella pensaba que tal vez su familia estaba también escuchando el sermón, pero él le dijo que no. Que su madre trabajaba los domingos y su hermano iba y venía del domicilio familiar y que nunca en su vida habría ido a misa.

¿Y él? Pues su vida no era ni mejor ni peor por no ser creyente así que el domingo lo dedicaba a dormir, comer y ver la vida pasar. Pero ahora que ella había llegado a vivir ahí, pues qué tenía de malo dedicarle unas horas.

Esos domingos fueron el inicio, pero conforme pasaron las semanas e inició la escuela, comenzaron a verse todos los días y a todas horas. Tomaban todas las clases juntos y regresaban caminando hasta la casa de ella. Conforme pasó el tiempo y su madre se ausentaba durante todo el día (iba manejando a Atlanta y a veces no regresaba por 3 ó 4 días), pasaban la tarde juntos y él se iba a su casa ya entrada la noche. Su padre sabía de eso y la dejaba ser. Tenía muy claro que aunque su hija entraba en la adolescencia, él era su único amigo y no le quitaría eso por nada del mundo.

Habían hablado de todos los temas que se le podía ocurrir y recientemente comenzaban a dedicarse miradas extrañas y cargadas de sentimientos, por lo que a veces ella preguntaba cosas extrañas, lo primero que le pasaba por la mente. 

-¿Cómo sería el fin del mundo? –le preguntó la chica de ojos grandes al chico de sonrisa triste.

-¿El fin del mundo? – repitió y pareció valorarlo un momento- Apocalipsis zombie.

La respuesta la sorprendió, de todas las personas que conocía, jamás pensó que él dijera aquello. Una carcajada emergió de ella y él no pudo evitarla disfrutarla, de esa risa hermosa que le hacía vibrar. Dios, estaba tan enamorado de ella.

-Apocalipsis zombie … ok. –dijo y pensó que podría decir después de eso. La iglesia a la que los hacia ir y que los obligaba a reunirse todos los domingos (cosa que a ella no le molestaba) les enseñaba algo diferente. 

-No te rías, hermosa. –dijo él y ella bajo la mirada algo avergonzada. Él, su mejor amigo, era la única persona que la consideraba hermosa y ella lo amaba tanto por eso que quisiera olvidar todo, lo que vivía y la perspectiva del futuro que tenían enfrente, para dejarse llevar por instintos muy bajos y oscuros (maldita sea, pensó paralelamente, es otra vez la iglesia hablando por mi).   
-¿Y qué hago si eso sucede? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa porque su imaginación ya la había transportado cerca de él y quería hacer otra cosa menos hablar.

-Sencillo Addy, me tienes que buscar. –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ella volvió a dejar que la risa la embargara.- Pero si por alguna razón estuvieras muy lejos de mi tendrías que agarrar un arma, ropa, agua, comida, unas buenas botas y alejarte de las concentraciones humanas. 

Ella lo miró con algo que parecía sorpresa o admiración, él no estaba seguro de cómo interpretarlo. - ¿Un arma? –dijo de repente y consideró seriamente qué demonios había en su casa que pudiera ser considerado un arma. 

-En tu caso sería un cuchillo de la cocina, el más grande. –ella comenzó a reírse pero también a golpearlo con los puños en el brazo izquierdo, él siempre se paraba o sentaba a su derecha. Él estaba riendo también y eso lo hacía verse estúpidamente encantador.- Y una lámpara Addy, no se te olvide.

-Y como tres kilos de pilas ¿no? –las risas aún eran audibles y ellos decidieron echarse a correr en dirección contraria a la iglesia. No faltaría mucho para que su madre comenzara a buscarla, cuando saliera del trance en el que entraba, según pidiendo por la recuperación de su padre. Addy no creía que pidiera eso. Mientras su padre siguiera vivo ellos estarían atrapados en “pueblito desconocido lejos de toda la civilización”, como su madre se refería al lugar dónde vivían. Ella amaba ese lugar, el lugar dónde él vivía. Siguieron corriendo hasta que los árboles los rodearon y ya no se podía ver rastro de los edificios de la iglesia. 

-OK, entonces agarro todo lo que dijiste y salgo corriendo al bosque y te busco. –dijo ella casi como susurro. Él la miraba intensamente, esa mirada recién descubierta que últimamente le dedicaba. Habían cumplido 15 años, con dos días de diferencia (cosa que ella adoraba, sus cumpleaños tan cercanos, como si hubieran estado destinados uno para el otro) y ella había comenzado a notar como el usaba un tono diferente en su voz para hablar con ella, uno delicado y ¿amoroso?. Y había tantas otras cosas, como el que la tomaba de la mano cuando estaban solos o que le dedicaba abrazos largos cuando se despedían. Y el ultra rápido beso que le había dado el día anterior, un roce ligero de sus labios que la habían hecho casi desmayar.

-¿Y si estamos lejos, muy muy lejos uno del otro? –le preguntó mientras él se acercaba y la iba haciendo retroceder hasta que su espalda dio contra un árbol. Ouch, casi dijo por el golpe que sintió pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no sintió nada, todo lo que sentía era el golpeteo de corazón, que la embargaba por completo. 

-Te veré aquí Addy, ambos encontraremos la manera de volver a este lugar, justo aquí. –dijo y ella miraba la manera en que sus labios pronunciaban esas palabras y al mirar de nuevo a sus ojos supo que era real y cierto e imposible de negar, estaba tontamente enamorada de él y él de ella y si algún día se alejaran, regresarían a este lugar, apocalipsis zombie o no. 

-Te amo. –dijo ella y eso fue lo que él necesito para besarla de una manera que nunca jamás había pensado alguien lo haría, con tal intensidad y deseo que pensó que si el fin del mundo sucedía mañana, habría vivido todo lo que necesitaba vivir. 

-¡Te amo Adilene Strauss! –gritó extremadamente fuerte y la abrazó fuerte, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella y haciéndola sentir que jamás podría sentirse sola de nuevo.

-¡Shhhhhhhhhh! –gritó ella aún más fuerte y se tomaron de las manos y echaron a correr aún más adentro del bosque porque era ya hora de que su madre habría salido de la iglesia y estaría gritando para que regresara.

Se quedaron sin aliento después de varios minutos de correr y se sentaron abrazados y tomándose de las manos de la manera más romántica y cursi, como nadie que conociera a ese adolescente rebelde y enojado, podría creerlo. 

-Addy, prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi. –dijo.

-Lo prometo. –respondió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo.   
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


	3. El cuchillo de la cocina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobreviviendo para llegar a Atlanta.

Había aprendido a matar y hasta cierto punto, lo disfrutaba. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había enloquecido, cuando al clavar el estúpido cuchillo a través de los las orbitas oculares de los muertos, una escalofrio la recorría. Era un escalofrío bueno, lo disfrutaba y le proporcionaba adrenalina para seguir adelante. Por ello no se sentía culpable. 

Están muertos Addy, están muertos..

Dijo la voz de su cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella recorría los pasillos del hospital. Odiaba los pasillos del hospital, tan iguales de un piso a otro, se confundía a veces, no recordaba si había subido o bajado. Los ruidos se hicieron presentes, ese murmullo como un estertor, que la hacia contener la respiración y que instintivamente la hacía desear huir. Pero no podía huir, no debía, no se lo permitiría. 

Eran cuatro… dioses, enfermeras. Dando tumbos por el pasillo, al parecer de un lado para otro. Podridas. Eso dato iba para la teoría de cuánto tiempo tardarían en desintegrarse. Meses hasta ahora y seguían dando tumbos buscando el calor de la sangre y la carne. Tomo el arco corto y cuatro flechas en su mano y disparó. Cuatro flechas con blanco perfecto. Se acercó a la primera, tirada despatarrada con el uniforme rosa del piso de ginecología hecho jirones; seguía moviéndose aunque lentamente. Conforme pasaban los meses había notado que ya no morían con el primer golpe y ahora había que rematar. Saco el cuchillo de caza que tenía en su bota y lo clavó por la órbita izquierda y destrozo el hueso y el cerebro. El cuchillo de caza había probado su utilidad una y otra vez.

No era un cuchillo de cocina pero cada que lo tomaba en su mano lo recordaba.

Repitió la operación tres veces más y entró a la última habitación del pasillo. Almacén decía en la puerta y era uno de esos lugares que los supervivientes revisaron a cabalidad. Pero buscaban ciertas cosas, antibióticos principalmente y material de curación. Ella tomaba anestésicos, hojas de bisturí, soluciones y campos estériles. En otro piso había encontrado medicinas para el dolor y para reacciones alérgicas y en el piso de pediatría había encontrado fórmula para bebé y papillas envasadas al vacío. 

Almacenar. Era la palabra clave y a dónde fuera, ella almacenaba lo que considerara útil. Cargaba hasta con un desfibrilador de baterías, aunque aún no lo había llegado a utilizar. Salió corriendo del almacén y deshizo el camino, pasando entre los muertos. Lo hacía en perfecto silencio, prácticamente se olvidaba de respirar para continuar su camino, bajando escaleras y abriendo la puerta que daba al estacionamiento. Se estaban reuniendo los muertos, podía verlos caminar por las calles aledañas y ella estaba nerviosa, faltarían solamente dos horas para el anochecer pero la luz era más bien mortecina. Se echó a correr alejándose del hospital y de los horrendos recuerdos de bebés en incubadoras descuartizados, pedazos de carne sin forma que habían servido de alimento. Uno de ellos, arrastrándose, gateando, hacia ella después de haber salido de la gaveta que ella abrió buscando medicinas o cualquier cosa digna de almacenar. Lo había destrozado con el cuchillo de caza, lo había clavado en la fontanela anterior de su cráneo y lo había destrozado y se había echado a reír tristemente con una nota de locura difícil de disfrazar.

Correr, las calles se iban atestando de muertos, caminantes, que salían de todos lados y que comenzaban a perseguirla. Ella simplemente corría y los dejaba atrás mientras daba vuelta por las esquinas en una ruta cuidadosamente planeada para escapar. Hasta que llegó a los árboles y sintió que podía relajarse. Se internó aproximadamente 200 metros y encontró uno muy grande, subió y se acurrucó entre las ramas. Hasta ahora, no había visto a ningún caminante subir a los árboles. Pero hace 3 meses comenzó a darse cuenta de que no morían con la misma facilidad y hace 2 meses notó que eran ligeramente más veloces. Su mente analítica le daba mil vueltas a esos hechos y la verdad, preferiría no creerlos, debía ser su imaginación. Cuando un caminante trepara un árbol, ella iba a enloquecer.

Nunca te alejes de mi….

La voz de su cabeza retumbó y comenzó a tener ese dolorcito que le causa el estrés. Maldita sea, se dijo a si misma sin pronunciar palabra, tengo que encontrar agua. Abrió una solución glucosada y se la tomó, maldiciendo el sabor que tiene pero servía para hidratarse. De todos modos no era agua, necesitaba agua. Las costras de mugre y sangre de su cuerpo eran sus acompañantes, se negaba a bañarse, entre más oliera a muerte y putrefacción, menos atraía a los caminantes. Cuando alguno pudiera notar la diferencia entre uno de ellos y su disfraz, también estaba segura de que enloquecería.

La noche pasó sin ninguna emoción, sólo el hecho de dormir sin moverse para no caerse, toda su cuerda la había perdido semanas atrás y ahora no podía amarrase a los árboles. Si se caía, lo peor que podría pasar era una fractura de cráneo, la muerte le llegaría sin conversión con el cerebro dañado, comida de zombie. Que felicidad, pero no era tan mala perspectiva, por eso se aseguraba de subir lo suficientemente alto para que eso sucediera si caía. Al bajar de su árbol, inició la marcha para alejarse de la ciudad, según su mapa habría unos cuantos pueblos en su camino y de ahí, ninguna ciudad hasta Atlanta. 

Atlanta.

El arco compuesto que usaba era tremendamente rápido y le permitía disparar con mayor precisión que con una ballesta. Siempre lo tenía a la mano. Había aprendido a usarlo y sus flechas le eran más valiosas que el aire, por eso siempre buscaba armerías donde poder abastecerse. Todo había sido por él. Le había dicho que aprendiera a disparar pero odiaba las armas de fuego; por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad aprendió a usar un arco y eso le trajo inmensos beneficios. Brazos fuertes, mirada atenta y el que siempre era tan silenciosa que asustaba, nada de ello había sido desperdiciado en el año que llevaba sobreviviendo. 

Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Un año, pero no había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo.


	4. Unas buenas botas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La verdad, prefería estar sola.

Sus posibles reticencias a robar a los muertos las había dejado muy atrás. Las botas que había usado por 4 mese se habían roto y las tremendas ampollas que poblaban su pie derecho la hacían derramar lágrimas cada noche que se lavaba para prevenir infecciones. La primera vez grito y pasó horas esperando a los caminantes, por fortuna no llegaron. El correr con el pie hecho una vesícula era difícil y lo era más el subir a los árboles o el ser silenciosa cuando sentía que su extremidad pesaba más de lo usual. Así que cuando vio al caminante vestido con ropa cara de excursionismo no lo dudo ni un segundo. Tuvo que disparar 4 flechas, y se odió por no ser mejor pero lo logró. Estaba solo y eso le dio unos minutos para decidir. Las botas le quedaban ligeramente grandes pero eso era mejor que botas rotas, y eran cara y excelentes. También le quito los pantalones que estaba en buen estado y una hermosa chamarra rompevientos, con apenas sangre sobre ella. Y la cuerda, una bella cuerda de color azul que rápidamente se volvió uno de sus tesoros. 

Después de aquella primera vez, se volvió sencillo. Una vez consiguió antibióticos, en una bolsa de farmacia guardaba en la mochila de una caminante, la mochila también fue de utilidad. Lo siguiente fue guantes, de cuero, que un caminante guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Revisarlos al principio le daba asco, le revolvía el estómago en su totalidad, pero ahora simplemente era normal, algo que debía hacerse, nada se podía desperdiciar. 

Por eso, cuando encontró a la chica, llorando junto a un cadáver reciente, supo que la compañía no le iba a agradar. Lleva sola mucho tiempo, no estos meses, si no mucho más. Los únicos momentos que había sentido el calor de otra persona al lado fueron las dos ocasiones que lo volvió a ver, cuando ella lo buscó y cuando él la encontró. Y ahora, esa chica llorando la regresaba al mundo de los seres humanos, vivos y con sentimientos. Aún así no le perdonó su estupidez.

-Haces demasiado ruido.- dijo y la chica se levantó de un brinco. Su rostro sólo dejaba ver miedo y era normal. La vista de ella no era agradable, con la ropa, cuerpo y cabello asquerosos, parecía una vagabunda del fin del mundo. La chica apenas parecía que había salido de su casa. Que tontería, no servía de nada preocuparse por la pulcritud cuando ellos podía oler la pulcritud. A quién van a morder, a la que huele a jabón o a la que huele a muerte.

-No me hagas daño. –dijo temblando. Addy sonrió. Que niña tan tonta pensó, pero tenía que darle algo de crédito si había sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

No se tomó la molestia de responder, simplemente caminó hacia el cadáver de lo que tal vez era su madre y le clavó el cuchillo de caza en la órbita, siempre en la izquierda y revolvió para machacar el cerebro. Ella gritó asustada y Addy quiso golpearla o clavarle el cuchillo a ella también, no estaba muy segura. 

-Haces demasiado ruido. –le repitió y la chica quedo muda al instante.- Toma sus botas, chamarra, lo que te sea de utilidad y sígueme. 

La chica lloraba en silencio mientras despojaba el cadáver de aquello que aún pudiera ayudarle y siguió el camino que Addy marcaba. Silenciosa pero aun así los ruidos de sus pasos eran audibles, su respiración también. Maldita sea, maldita sea, repitió mil veces en su cabeza, pero no podía dejarla, se veía demasiado joven.

La noche llegó y la chica tiritaba de frio agarrada con piernas y brazos de la rama de árbol que Addy le indicó para dormir. Había sido casi imposible para ella subir pero Addy la ayudó a lograrlo, mientras maldecía por su corazón estúpido que no podía simplemente abandonarla. A la primera que estuviera en peligro la abandonaría, no se sacrificaría por ella jamás.

-Me llamo Elia, tengo 15 años. –dijo en la oscuridad la chica y Addy reprimió las ganas de aventarla para que se rompiera el cuello con la caída. No quería saber nada de ella, nada que pudiera crear un sentimiento que hiciera más difícil el abandonarla cuando tuviera que hacerlo. El único sentimiento que se permitía era hacia él, hacia su recuerdo, hacía su rostro amado. Pero Elia de 15 años lo había echado a perder, ahora sabía que tenía menos de la mitad de su edad y toda la vida por delante. Bueno, ya nadie tenía vida por delante, sólo muerte.


	5. Aléjate de las concentraciones humanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, prefería estar sola.

Los seres humanos eran horrendos, despreciables y peor aun cuando estaban desesperados, eso lo había aprendido una y otra vez en su vida. Desde su madre, perfecta esposa, que calladamente odiaba cada respiración que prolongaba la vida de su padre; sus compañeras de escuela, que hicieron de sus días un terror hasta llegar a casi negarse a salir de la cama por las mañanas. Pero nadie podría compararse con la persona que le destruyó la vida, que destrozó su cuerpo y que hizo que los más grandes miedos fueran una constante realidad. Pero, si uno veía calmadamente la historia de su vida, había sido ese momento donde ella había creído tocar fondo y ser un despojo humano, lo que ahora le permitía seguir adelante. 

Aléjate de las concentraciones humanas… no confíes en nadie…

Voces…

La estúpida de Elia había corrido directo hacía ellos cuando escuchó las voces y ella, aún más estúpida, la había seguido lo suficientemente cerca para que la atraparan también. Eran hombres, cinco para ser más específica y tenían agarrada a Elia y la tumbaron en el suelo mientras gritaba horrorizada.

-Cállala –dijo uno de ellos y otro la golpeó en plena boca y ella dejo de gritar. Ahora sangraba de la boca y seguía rogando porque no le hicieran nada. 

Silenciosa, Addy maldecía como siempre que fuera tan inocente o tonta. Les daba mil veces más placer de lo que creía, una adolescente hermosa rogando por su vida. A ella la aventaron también pero el espectáculo no era tan interesante. Seguía cubierta de su suciedad y sangre pero aun así no lo dejaron ir. La amarraron con los brazos hacía atrás y también ataron sus pies y la dejaron tirada junto a ellos, mientras decidían como iba a violarlas. Alguno de los hombres le abrió las chamarras y le levantó la blusa y dijo “no esta tan mal”, luego de eso le pusieron un saco de lona en la cabeza y se enfocaron en Elia que seguía rogando y rogando por su vida y su integridad. En una de sus súplicas se le ocurrió decir que “sólo tenía 15 años” y ellos rieron sádicamente y alguno empezó a penetrarla. Hasta que dejo de oír sus gritos y en su mente volvieron las imágenes de su pasado, de su desesperado pasado que la hizo huir lejos de la única persona que le importaba.

Y aunque sus recuerdos pudieran sabotear su intento de escapar, su cuerpo no lo permitiría. En 10 movimientos zafó las manos del nudo de su espalda y se quitó el saco de la cabeza, los cinco hombres demasiado concentrados en la tortura de Elia para darse cuenta de ella. Desató sus pies y corrió a donde había aventado su arco antes de ser capturada. El hombre que la agarró no se percató de que había dejado sus armas y sólo la miraba tratando de decidir si era mujer o bestia. Tomó el arco y disparó, los cinco cayeron muertos al instante, siempre por la órbita izquierda. Tuvo que quitar a dos de encima de Elia para encontrarla sangrando. La habían golpeado en el abdomen demasiadas veces y estaba inconsciente, apenas si respiraba. 

Fue cuando escuchó a los caminantes. Tuvo que cargar con Elia hasta uno de los árboles grandes y desde ahí miró con cierto placer como los devoraban e imaginó que ellos eran otro, alguien en su pasado que la había dado por muerta, que de la misma manera la había golpeado y la había dejado inconsciente cuando no tuvo otra manera de callar sus gritos. De alguna manera intentó para el sangrado de Elia, pero parecía un mar entre sus piernas y supo que la habían lastimado, alguno de los hombres le había clavado un cuchillo y la había violado con él. Debía de haber sido impotente. 

No tenía remedio, la habían matado. No pararía de sangrar hasta que se detuviera su corazón por lo que sacó ese cuchillo de caza y se lo clavó en la órbita izquierda. Y lloró, porque ella tenía 18 años cuando el otro la dio por muerta y la dejo tiraba para que nadie la encontrara. O por lo menos que la encontraran días después. Pero él la encontró y la salvó y ella huyó lejos, porque no podía verlo ahora que no era más ella, que era un resto de lo que había sido.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó la obsesión por la órbita izquierda. Dijeron que los golpes que recibió le provocaron una fractura y que podría haber perdido el ojo. Su visión de hecho no fue afectada pero la obsesión se quedo con ella. Cuando miraba a alguien a la cara, miraba el ojo izquierdo, miraba la órbita y la forma del ojo. Era realmente molesto cuando miraba alguien en el transporte público y en muchas ocasiones llegaron a gritarle por lo mismo. Pero era algo inevitable, cuando vio su rostro inflamado y con la coloración morada debido a los tremendos golpes que le dio, quiso morirse. Adiós a la belleza frágil que tenía, adiós a la inocencia.

Le dio una patada al cadáver de la chica (ya no era más Elia, era la chica) cuando los caminantes se fueron, ya la encontrarían otros y satisficieran con su carne sus necesidades; lo cual los volvería más lentos por unos días. Esa era otra cosa que sabía, que se hacían lentos después de devorar un cadáver. Aunque la lentitud no servía de gran cosa cuando te enfrentabas a una horda, cientos de caminantes vagando sin parar por donde fuera, simplemente avanzado, imposibles de detener. Así que tuvo que esperar, a decir verdad Addy perdió la noción del tiempo y su mente comenzó a divagar, porque aún escuchaba el murmullo de su lento avanzar, sabia que acudirían aunque el festín estuviera a medio terminar, pero ella podría quedarse ahí, esperando, apestando a muerte como siempre. Se aferró con fuerza a las ramas y dejó llevar por los recuerdos...


	6. El peor día de su vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El recuerdo de el peor día de su adolescencia, cuando confiaba, cuando era realmente inocente.  
> Lo que origina la necesidad de alejarse de él, de esconderse...

Addy… 

-Adilene … -la voz luchaba por alcanzarla, por hacerla regresar al mundo.- ¡¡¡¡Addy!!!!

Recordaba el grito desesperado con el que la llamaba, pero no parecía real, porqué su voz sonaba tan desgarrada, tan triste. Alguien la tomaba de la mano, la acariciaba muy suavemente. Addy no me dejes, no me dejes, no me dejes. La voz sonaba preocupada, parecía repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero lo único que quería ella era dejarse ir, liberarse del dolor y de la sensación de intromisión que perseveraba. A ella la había destrozado por dentro y la persona que tomaba su mano no podría volver a verla de la misma manera cuando supiera lo que le había pasado. Unas horas antes estaba saliendo de la escuela, de los últimos días de preparatoria y estaba algo enojada porque todo mundo parecía preguntarle por él. No era raro, llevaban años siendo inseparables pero por alguna razón el último año de preparatoria había sido complicado para él y por más que se esforzaba, nada parecía resultar. Y si nada cambiaba él iba a reprobar y todo lo que habían logrado ser iría por la borda y seguramente él no intentaría luchar por un mejor futuro. Eran tan desesperante, siendo él una de las personas más capaces que conocía. Addy no dejaba de pensar que era influencia de su hermano, que lo presionaba para que trabajara con él y se olvidara de la escuela. 

-Pequeña Addy… -ella volteo y lo vio, su hermano, en ese coche rojo que siempre estaba reparando.- ¿Vas a verlo? Anda, sube, te llevo.

Fue cuando tomó la más estúpida decisión de su vida y subió al coche.

-Seguramente comprenderá las implicaciones que tendría el que se supiera toda esta vergüenza ….

La voz era de su madre.

-Señora Strauss no tiene de que preocuparse, esto no tiene porqué ir más allá. Lo manejaremos con otro diagnóstico.

La voz era de uno de los médicos.

-El chico que la trajo a urgencias, ya no tiene permiso para verla…

No es un chico, pensó ella, pero aunque había abierto los ojos, parecía incapacitada para moverse, la única ventaja es que ya no le dolía nada. Pero no es un chico, quiso poder gritar, es el amor de mi vida; es la única persona que me quiere, que no cree que me voy a romper si subo a un árbol o que me lastimaré si disparo un arco. 

-No se preocupe señora Strauss, seguridad no lo dejará pasar ni a la recepción.

Su madre respiró profundo y volteó a verla, pero realmente no la veía, porque no se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos abiertos. Estaba buscando su bolsa y rápido la ubicó en la silla, la tomó y volvió a alejarse en dirección al doctor. No la había tocado siquiera, ella odiaba a los enfermos, lo había demostrado durante años con su padre. 

-Es una pena que una niña así pase por tanta vergüenza, una pena…

Su madre abandonó el cuarto seguida por el doctor y ella conoció la soledad. Antes, cuando enfermó su padre y se mudaron a “tierra de nadie”, lo conoció a él y no pasó un día siquiera en no se vieran. Ahora, su padre estaba bajo cuidados especiales en su casa y él no tendría autorización siquiera para entrar al hospital. Y su madre, lo único que le importaba es que no se supiera nada de su “vergüenza”.

¿Cómo se supone que vas a amarme así?

Mejor hubiera sido que no me encontraras, que me hubiera muerto ahí tirada, en un charco de mi sangre.


	7. Y una lámpara, no se te olvide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> También hay vida en medio de tanta muerte.

Había entrado a un conjunto habitacional en un suburbio nada más porque le hacían falta baterías. Estaba revolviendo los cajones de un closet pero no encontraba nada útil. Un buen sueter que ya había guardado pero era todo. Por aquí ya había pasado muchos sobrevivientes. De repente comenzó a llover. Maldita sea, dijo mirando por la ventana, todo se había oscurecido tan repente que no tuvo tiempo de prevenir su salida. No lo podía creer, estaba atrapada en la oscuridad con una lámpara sin baterías. 

Qué más quedaba más que asegurar la casa y esperar. Verificó puertas y ventanas y subió a uno de los cuartos con vista hacía la calle para vigilar lo que sucedía. Fue cuando lo vio, un reproductor digital tirado debajo de la cama, lo tomó y para su eterna sorpresa, prendió. Así que, como si nada más pasara en el mundo, se puso los audífonos y escuchó una canción que jamás pensó volver a escuchar. 

-Esa canción no tiene ritmo, no significa nada. –dijo él pero al mismo tiempo la tomaba de la mano con fuerza mientras caminaban. 

-¿La has escuchado realmente? –preguntó ella mientras colocaba un CD en el discman y le ponía los audífonos en los oídos.- Escucha.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now.

-Eso es cierto. –dijo él.- No creo que nadie más sienta por ti lo que yo siento.

-Te lo dije. –respondió ella y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó suavemente, sintiendo sus labios y un amor cuya magnitud aún no comprendía a totalidad. Entonces escucharon las risas y vieron a tres chicas de su escuela que los señalaban. Se reían de él, por ser un chico pobre, mantenido por su hermano, cuya madre había muerto en un accidente. Sin futuro, eso todo mundo lo sabia menos Addy. Se reían de ella por ser la chica rica que en lugar de ser bella y popular, era nerd y solitaria. Ella ni siquiera era lo suficientemente buena para ella misma, que demonios hacia esa chica en una escuela pública de un pueblo recóndito. Se reían de ambos porque estaban condenados al fracaso, no eran siquiera un Romeo y una Julieta, eran nada. Pero Addy se negaba a creer que él no fuera algo bueno para ella, él la había salvado de la desesperación, la soledad y la depresión. Él era su todo.

Los gritos la sacaron de su lugar hermoso de sus recuerdos. Lo segundo fue la luz de las lámparas. Ella se quedo petrificada, casi invisible detrás de la ventana cerrada y reforzada con tablas. Eran por lo menos 3 personas corriendo con la luz esparcida por la calle entera. Un blanco perfecto. Ella casi se echó a reír, pero qué demonios pensaban. La horda venía detrás, cada vez más rápida, casi pisando sus talones. Enardecidos, a veces los había visto de esa manera, como si pudieran detectar a las presas fáciles y en su desesperación se volvieran más rápidos, más fuertes, más ¿inteligentes?

Cayeron como moscas. Justo frente a la casa donde se ocultaba Addy. Primero una chica que parecía muy joven, cuando ella fue atrapada, la otra mujer se detuvo en seco y regresó. Addy maldijo en silencio. Aunque se preguntó, si a él lo atraparan, ¿ella regresaría? El hombre siguió corriendo pero un pequeño grupo de la horda lo rodeó y él comenzó a disparar, las balas se le terminaron en segundos y ni siquiera pudo cambiar de cargador. Le destrozaron el cuello, brazos, piernas, todo un festín de carne y nervios y sangre; hasta cierto punto hermoso. A las mujeres no les había ido mejor, pronto ya no quedaba nada, una horda no dejaba nada, tal vez unos huesos rotos esparcidos. 

Y Addy esperó, espero sin moverse, sin tomar agua, comer o ir a orinar. Espero por día pero la horda avanzó, no quedo ninguno en las inmediaciones. Y bajó y tomó las lámparas que dejaron, dos destrozadas pero les quito las pilas y una funcional aún. Mientras la limpiaba de sangre se preguntó en qué momento se volvió tan, inhumana. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, porque sabía que mientras ella sobreviviera, tenía la oportunidad de volverlo a ver, y eso era lo único que la mantenía día a día, a pesar de todo. 

La horda dejaba un claro camino por dónde había pasado. Muchas veces se encontraba siguiendo el camino inverso a la horda para no darse de frente ni con caminantes ni con seres humanos. Ninguno de los dos le era agradable. De hecho había llegado a la conclusión de que prefería tomarse con caminantes a seres humanos. A veces, se cuestionaba la necesidad de una lámpara, hasta que llegaba a algún edificio, como los hospitales, que se empecinaba en recorrer.

Esta vez era una clínica, de mediano tamaño, dos pisos, con consultorios en ambos y una gran farmacia. Entró por una ventana rota y se deslizó sobre estantes apilados, seguramente para bloquear el acceso. Bajó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y encendió su lámpara porque adentro era como boca de lobo, oscura a más no poder. Pero parecía desierta, no había ni un solo ruido en todo el piso inferior. Entró en la farmacia y no quedaba nada, ni una caja que no hubiera sido revisada. Fue cuando lo escuchó, el llanto.  
Subió despacio las escaleras, alumbrando, con el cuchillo de caza en la otra mano dispuesta a clavarlo en la primero que se moviera. Avanzaba hacia el llanto, era como una suplica por ayuda, pero una que no pensara encontrar respuesta. Abrió la puerta con dificultad porque un escritorio la bloqueaba y su lámpara alumbró el rostro cubierto de sudor de una mujer, sus ojos, puro terror.


	8. Una vida perfecta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los recuerdos vuelven en los peores momentos.

-Y en virtud a sus capacidades, se entrega el nombramiento de jefa de residentes a la doctora Adilene Strauss.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar pero Addy no los escuchaba. Había veces en los que parecía despegada de su cuerpo y todo lo que se movía o sucedía a su alrededor, era como si le sucediera a otra persona. Caminó sin saber cómo hasta el estrado y agradeció a todos los que le conferían tan elevado reconocimiento. Gracias, a mi familia (¿cuál? Una madre ausente, un padre muerto), a mis amigos (¿esos que día a día competían con ella mientras querían enterarse de sus secretos?), gracias a mi prometido (¿qué? Demonios, porqué razones se iba a casar con ese cirujano plástico pagado de si mismo que la veía como una inversión) y a todos ustedes compañeros de este ilustre hospital.

Debía de tener algún trastorno de disociación, porque no entendía cómo había dado aquel discurso, de dónde había salido esas palabras educadas y agradables y esas sonrisas que dirigía al público y ese beso pasional que había plantado en los labios del cirujano que la abrazaba. No era posible, ella no quería nada de eso. 

Aléjate, corre, regresa con él. Pídele perdón por abandonarlo, por sentir vergüenza, por no poder contarle la verdad.

Él te entenderá, te ama….

Pero ahí estaba, programando cirugías, inmersas en las guardias y supervisando la atención de los partos y la educación de los estudiantes. Al mismo tiempo que repasaba los detalles de una boda por todo lo alto que odiaba con todo su corazón. 

-Se supone que deberías estar en tu cena de ensayo. –dijo una voz. Ella levantó la cabeza de entre los expedientes y lo miró con horror. ¡La cena!- Uno podría pensar que no quieres casarte.

-Me has descubierto.-respondió mientras amontonaba los folders y los echaba en un cajón. Agarró su mochila, guardó su celular y abrazó al jefe de gineco-obstetricia que era como un padre para ella.- Sería una loca si no me quisiera casar con uno de los más prominentes cirujanos plásticos de toda la costa este.

-No sé te olvide pasar tus cosas a la bolsa Fendi que te regaló, sabes cómo odia verte con mochila. –le dijo y ella hizo una pausa en la puerta de la oficina. Era eso, lo que más le molestaba, que era para todos obvio lo mucho que quería el cambiarla. Sonrió y se echó a correr mientras una enferma le gritaba que el hospital no se debía correr. Subió a su Audi blanco (regalo de compromiso) y circuló a más velocidad de la debida para evitar llegar tarde a la cena de ensayo. Entró disparada a su casa, se arregló lo mejor posible y se acordó de colocarse el anillo de compromiso valuado en sepa cuánto dinero. Cómo lo odiaba, él seguramente jamás le habría dado un anillo de compromiso o un auto último modelo, él simplemente se habría casado con ella en un juzgado.

Se detuvo frente al espejo que tenía junto a la puerta principal, como si no pudiera decidir si abrirla. Afuera, las luces del coche de su prometido iluminaban el pórtico. Una casa con pórtico, tres recámaras, estancia, cocina equipada y una sirvienta llamada Clotilde. Cómo lo odiaba, si esa fuera la casa que compartiera con él estaría toda desordenada y no tendrían sirvienta y mucho menos tres cuartos. No era la primera vez que lo comparaba con él, lo hacía todo el tiempo, desde que lo conoció. Pero ahora era más desesperada la comparación, hasta de las cosas incomparables, como el aliento matutino y como raspaba su barba de tres días. 

Durante la cena repartió sonrisas, besos y anécdotas. No se podía reconocer esa Addy que era feliz y se sentía realizada al estar en compañía de gente tan interesante. Esa no era ella y podía verse desesperar por los temas de conversación y hasta la ropa de diseñador que todas las mujeres vestían. Lo odiaba pero era como si estuviera atrapada dentro de ella misma y no pudiera detener todo lo que sucedía, como si fuera sólo parte del decorado y no tuviera poder alguno para decidir. 

El día de boda todos corrían a su alrededor y se apresuraban. Arreglaban aquí y allá y se ponían vestidos ridículos con tacones imposibles y caminaban viéndose espectaculares. Todos menos ella. Ella estaba sentada con un vestido de novia, un peinado de fantasía y un maquillaje carísimo y una expresión miserable en el rostro. 

Y la dejaron sola, 15 minutos, sin madre, sin hermanos, sin amigos. Todos más preocupados por ellos mismos que por ver que ella no era feliz, no disfrutaba ni nada. Su único amigo, su casi padre, el doctor que era su mentor, había rechazado la invitación a su boda. La que se casa no es la verdadera Addy, le dijo, ella pensaba lo mismo. Pero era completamente incapaz de detener lo que sucedía, y no tenía idea de porqué. En 15 minutos tendría que caminar hacia el altar y decir si acepto.

Su celular vibró. Un mensaje, felicidades!!!! Era uno de sus internos tratando de ganar puntos. Estúpido. De repente comenzó a buscar en la lista de contactos, D. Su teléfono, lo sabía de memoria, lo había marcado infinidad de veces. Tal vez ya ni siquiera era suyo, tal vez estaba fuera de servicio, tal vez ya vivía alguien más en esa casa. Pero era su única oportunidad. Marcó.

-Bueno.- dijo él y ella supo después de tanto tiempo, el que hubiera contestado el teléfono a 15 minutos de su boda, era por alguna razón. 

Addy, ¿dónde estás? Necesito verte. Addy, te amo.


	9. He gastado todas mis lágrimas en ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida puede ser muy corta.

La mujer no grito, aguantó el dolor de manera imposible. Maldita sea, repitió Addy, a quién se le ocurre parir en el apocalipsis zombie. Hacia tiempo decidió que había muchos destinados a no sobrevivir, aquellos que dependían de cierto medicamento. Cuánto tiempo sobreviviría alguien sin insulina por ejemplo. Y aquellas situaciones dónde se necesitara una cesárea, serían imposibles o como haces sobrevivir a un recién nacido sin leche materna, ¿dónde están las reservas ilimitadas de fórmula láctea?

Pero la mujer no parecía darse cuenta de todo eso. Y a ella no le quedaba más remedio que ayudarla. El trabajo de parto fue rápido, aunque al principio no pujaba correctamente, Addy la fue guiando con paciencia; como había hecho cientos de veces y en situaciones más complicadas. Él se habría atacado de la risa, ¿más difícil que un cuarto oscuro, iluminada con una lámpara que sostenía apenas con la boca, entre el olor a líquido amniótico y un recién nacido llorando a todo pulmón?

Los caminantes que entraron golpeaban la puerta pero el escritorio parecía aguantar. No sé le ocurría qué más hacer, la mujer, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Leila, no podía moverse, estaba agotada y su recién nacido mamaba su leche como si pensara que nunca se fuera a terminar. Y ella, que había traído a cientos de niños al mundo, los había salvado de situaciones imposibles, donde la selección natural decía que no debían sobrevivir; ahora estaba ahí, atrapada con un niño y una madre, sin saber qué más hacer.

Salió del cuarto aventando a los caminantes con el escritorio. La situación no se podía mantener más, tenía hambre y sed. Si la madre y el niño salía vivos de eso perfecto, pero ella tenía que salir. Disparó cuatro flechas, como siempre, y echó a correr, ellos la siguieron. En la sala de espera del segundo piso tuvo una mejor oportunidad, el cuchillo de caza terminó clavado en cráneo, el machete de respaldo en otro, sus otras cuatro flechas todas en la órbita izquierda de otros cuatros caminantes. Fue todo, sus rostros podridos la miraban silenciosos. Había terminado. Recogió las ocho flechas, el cuchillo de caza y el machete y los limpió a consciencia. No debía de perder filo. La mujer con su hijo caminó detrás de ella. En cierta manera sabía que estaba arruinada, que ahora era parte de un grupo, que no podría abandonarlos sin sentir que ya no quedaba más de ella misma, que finalmente se había perdido.

Addy hubiera querido convencerla. Habían sido dos meses los que habían pasado juntas con el bebé. Pero ella parecía nunca estar convencida de que Addy sabía lo que hacía. Siempre dudaba, tenía miedo de dormir en los árboles, de jamás caminar de noche, de no encender fuegos ni usar las lámparas. Pero por una vez en la vida deseó haberse equivocado. El llanto de Leila era estremecedor y luego simplemente dejo de ser. Su cadáver se quedo ahí tirado mientras ellos la observaban y el pequeño bultito en el piso, lo que antes era un bebé sano, ahora sangraba por la herida de la cabeza que le produjo el haber sido golpeado repetidamente contra el suelo.

Tienen un pueblo, es seguro.

La voz de Leila ahora era silencio, pero era otro fantasma en su mente. Ella no lo podía creer, en cuanto lo había visto se había petrificado. Era su hermano, era él sin lugar a duda. Le suplico que se detuviera, que no les creyera. Jamás podría ir a ningún lugar dónde él estuviera. Sus instintos le decía que debía huir, eran más de 3 hombres con armas de fuego, pero Leila seguía convencida de que ir con ellos era lo que debía de hacer.

Ellos nos pueden proteger.

No, ¿acaso estás loca? Quiso gritar pero su voz se había extinto. Ahí, a tiro de flecha, estaba el hombre que la había destrozado, su hermano, maldita sea, era obvio que siempre había sabido sobrevivir. Así que la abandonó, echó a correr en la dirección contraria hasta que los perdió de vista y trepó a un árbol. Estuvo temblando hasta que dejó de escuchar el llanto y los gritos. Cuando pudo acercarse a los cuerpos se preguntó que clase de sádico haría que asesinaran a una madre y a su hijo. Pero ella no era mucho mejor, los había abandonado al no poder convencerla de no ir con ellos. 

Deja al bebé, no podemos permitirnos mantener a un bebé tan pequeño.

La voz desconocida, de mando, que le ordenaba deshacerse de su hijo fue la que decidió su muerte al no querer abandonarlo. Pero la risa que estalló después, cuando ella comenzó a llorar, fue la de su hermano. ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes uno del otro? Era despreciable, siempre se lo había parecido, pero ahora, ni si quiera podía pensar en un calificativo lo suficientemente horrendo para describirlo.

Y lloró, tal vez por horas, por todo aquello que había perdido. Por su padre, enfermo terminal que sin embargo, se las arregló para sobrevivir conectado a una máquina por años. Por su madre, un ser ausente que solo pensaba en el dinero de su padre, atada a un vegetal que no podía desconectar porque se quedaría sin un centavo. Y por él, porque él la quiso desde el momento que la vio, parada afuera de la iglesia del pueblo, con su moño en la cabeza y su vestido de diseñador y su inmensa tristeza. Más que nada lloraba por él, porque era la definición misma de “para siempre”. Mientras le quedara vida, lo buscaría. Y por ahora, su hermano, parecía ser la posibilidad más grande de encontrarlo.

Estaba rodeada de caminantes. Su estúpido pueblo seguro estaba rodeado de caminantes pero ellos parecían disfrutarlo. Disparando de aquí a allá, reducían la población y sacaban sus frustraciones. Pero para ella, pasar desapercibida se volvía demasiado difícil y arriesgado. Finalmente tuvo que abandonar su decisión de vigilarlo. Si estaba asentado en ese mísero lugar, podría regresar y encontrarlo. De todos modos, había pasado días viendo entrar y salir a muchas personas, pero ninguna era él. 

La zona roja, así llamaban al área que estaba atestada de caminantes. Pero para ella era un paseo por el parque. Se dio tiempo para observarlos, ellos casi no le hacían caso, apestaba a lo mismo que ellos; su costra se iba haciendo cada vez más impenetrable. Simplemente fue mala suerte. Ese día había tomado dirección oeste, cuando un grupo de caminantes la rodeó. Había aprendido a no tener miedo, a no dejar que el golpe de adrenalina hiciera su respiración más rápida o que aumentara su frecuencia cardiaca; no, simplemente seguía con un movimiento pausado y avanzaba en la dirección que había escogido. Pero esa vez uno de ellos comenzó a seguirla. Pensó que tal vez lo imaginaba, pero ahí estaba, pegado a sus talones. De repente, mientras seguía rodeada por al menos 10 caminantes, pensó que ese caminante en especial tenía facciones conocidas. 

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La sorpresa la hizo tropezar y aquello desencadenó en que el caminante tropezara de la misma manera sobre ella. Era el cirujano plástico, ¿qué demonios hacía un nativo de Texas tan lejos de casa? Recordó, la última llamada telefónica de su vida había sido con él. Le decía que algo malo pasaba, que no saliera de su casa, que iría a buscarla. Ella le dijo que no lo hiciera, que ella iría a Atlanta, que era mejor que él no se alejara tanto de lo que conocía. Claro, un cirujano plástico no está hecho para sobrevivir. Y ahora, la agarraba por la ropa mientras ella luchaba por levantarse del suelo mientras los otros caminantes se volvían conscientes de la lucha, de su corazón acelerado y de su respiración ahora audible. Lo único que podía ver eran dientes, sus cabezas acercándose peligrosamente mientras ella sacaba el arco corto y disparaba, siempre, cuatro flechas continúas. Una patada en plena cara termino por deformar el rostro perfecto del cirujano plástico y le permitió levantarse y echarse a correr por el camino libre que había creado entre los caminantes. Pero fue una huida descuidada y cayó sin darse cuenta en una hondonada y un buen pedazo de rama rota destrozó carne de su pantorrilla. Fue un milagro que no gritara y que pudiera seguir corriendo o arrastrando la pierna a toda velocidad.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. La zona roja estaba atestada de caminantes, eso ya lo sabía y ahora seguían el olor de su sangre que se empeñaba por no dejar de salir. Con la mala nutrición a la que había estado expuesta se volvía ahora obvio que no estaba coagulando correctamente, seguramente tenía anemia. Este mundo no es para personas enfermas, se repetía. Tal vez es tiempo de morir. Pero su cuerpo seguía adelante, a pesar del cansancio y el dolor, seguía casi corriendo tratando de alejarse del grupo. Entonces volvió a caer, parecía una colina porque no sintió que tanto cayó, simplemente el golpe secó en la cabeza.

Addy abrió los ojos y los dedos en garra del caminante estaban a punto de tocarla. Gritó, era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo este tiempo y en un movimiento instantáneo, sacó el cuchillo de caza y le cortó la mano. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y seguir corriendo. Para ella fue un momento, pero tal vez fueron horas, cuando por fin abandonó el área boscosa y se internó en las calles del algún otro pueblo destrozado y buscó con toda su fuerza un lugar al que poder entrar. La puerta se abrió, una casa cualquiera, tal vez un poco más grande que las otras, pero no se puso a pensar si eso podría tener algún significado. Adentro parecía todo tranquilo, ningún ruido. Con todo el dolor de sus piernas y cabeza, se dio a la tarea de registrar cuarto por cuarto el piso inferior y lo encontró vació. Subió las escaleras y todo parecía de la misma manera, vació. En el último cuarto encontró algo, que la dejo, maravillada.

Era un cuarto que había sido acondicionado como una terapia intensiva, había toda clase de aparatos y monitores. En el centro de todo, una cama de hospital con la primera persona muerta. ¿Cómo explicar eso? Por más que lo examinó no encontró ningún signo de conversión, de hecho, había signos claros de putrefacción pero a una velocidad realmente lenta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto pero lo que fuera, para estas alturas debería haber sido un caminante y no lo era. El cráneo estaba íntegro y no tenía ninguna herida aparente. Era entonces, un muerto muerto, jamás convertido, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida en cráneo y dejando la posibilidad de la integridad del cerebro. 

Paciente terminal…

No pudo evitar pensar en las implicaciones, pero no había tiempo. Reviso la habitación y para su eterna fortuna encontró material de curación y antibióticos. Comenzó con dosis altas por la cantidad de bacterias que fueron introducidas por la rama, bacterias de su misma suciedad. Era un paraíso de medicamentos y guardó todo lo posible pero lo que más puso atención de guardar en su mochila, fueron aquellos especificados en la hoja de enfermería del muerto. Era una locura, pero podría ser una locura que alguna vez tuviera que poner a prueba. 

Si eso no era suficiente sorpresa, el encontrar comida enlatada en la cocina si era un milagro. Comió hasta que le dolió el estómago.


	10. 12 años, 3 meses, 4 días y 10 horas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro demasiado breve...

Después de huir de la boda había manejado por horas pero cuando lo vio esperándola, el cansancio se esfumó.

Habían sido años duros, se le notaba en el rostro, pero no pudo más que sentir amor y un deseo tremendo de estar con él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó él y ella podía decirle exactamente que había sido 12 años, 3 meses, 4 días y 10 horas. Si parecía la respuesta obsesiva que no iba a darle, porque entonces él sabría que había vivido contando los días sin él.

-12 años, 3 meses, 4 días y 10 horas. –respondió y él supo que también había pasado la vida contando los días separados. La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a notar las diferencias, una ligera desviación de la nariz producto de la fractura por la que estuvo internada en el hospital y la ceja izquierda que no crecía parejo por la cicatriz de la cirugía que le hicieron para corregir la fractura de la órbita. Arrugas pequeñitas alrededor de los ojos y ojeras marcadas. Dios, pensó, es aún más bella. 

Los besos de aquel día, jamás podría borrarlos de su mente.


	11. Las latas de comida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy encuentra algo que no esperaba ver entre aquel horror, ahora acostumbrada a que la muerte camine.

**Las latas de comida.**

 

Addy abrió los ojos y los dedos en garra del caminante estaban a punto de tocarla. Gritó, era la primera vez que lo hacía en todo este tiempo y en un movimiento instantáneo, sacó el cuchillo de caza y le cortó la mano. Eso le dio el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y seguir corriendo. Para ella fue un momento, pero tal vez fueron horas, cuando por fin abandonó el área boscosa y se internó en las calles del algún otro pueblo destrozado y buscó con toda su fuerza un lugar al que poder entrar. La puerta se abrió, una casa cualquiera, tal vez un poco más grande que las otras, pero no se puso a pensar si eso podría tener algún significado. Adentro parecía todo tranquilo, ningún ruido. Con todo el dolor de sus piernas y cabeza, se dio a la tarea de registrar cuarto por cuarto el piso inferior y lo encontró vació. Subió las escaleras y todo parecía de la misma manera, vació. En el último cuarto encontró algo, que la dejo, maravillada.

Era un cuarto que había sido acondicionado como una terapia intensiva, había toda clase de aparatos y monitores. En el centro de todo, una cama de hospital con la primera persona muerta. ¿Cómo explicar eso? Por más que lo examinó no encontró ningún signo de conversión, de hecho, había signos claros de putrefacción pero a una velocidad realmente lenta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto pero lo que fuera, para estas alturas debería haber sido un caminante  y no lo era. El cráneo estaba íntegro y no tenía ninguna herida aparente. Era entonces, un muerto muerto, jamás convertido, a pesar de no tener ninguna herida en cráneo y dejando la posibilidad de la integridad del cerebro.

Paciente terminal…

No pudo evitar pensar en las implicaciones, pero no había tiempo. Reviso la habitación y para su eterna fortuna encontró material de curación y antibióticos. Comenzó con dosis altas por la cantidad de bacterias que fueron introducidas por la rama, bacterias de su misma suciedad. Era un paraíso de medicamentos y guardó todo lo posible pero lo que más puso atención de guardar en su mochila, fueron aquellos especificados en la hoja de enfermería del muerto. Era una locura, pero podría ser una locura que alguna vez tuviera que poner a prueba.

Si eso no era suficiente sorpresa, el encontrar comida enlatada en la cocina si era un milagro. Comió hasta que le dolió el estómago.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_-Toma, guarda todas las latas, nadie se dará cuenta de que me las llevé. –dijo y él se tuvo que tragar todo el orgullo del mundo. Agarró la bolsa y guardó las latas en los estantes de la cocina. Luego comenzó a devorar el filete que había traído también de su casa entre tragos de refresco de cola. Sentía que no podía verla a la cara, era demasiada la vergüenza de tener que recibir su caridad. Con cada mordida, iba valorando eso que sentía y cada vez se hacía menos y menos importante su orgullo. Si alguien se enteraba de que estaba sólo y que su hermano llevaba más de una semana sin regresar, alguien sería lo suficientemente entrometido como para llamar a las autoridades y él estaría en algún hogar sustituto._

_Lejos de ella._

_Addy se había puesto más y más bella con los años. De hecho, la última pelea que tuvo con su hermano fue por eso, porque él insinuó algo desagradable sobre ella. Pero la verdad es que esos sentimientos no le eran extraños, cada día tenía más y más deseos de hacer otra cosa más que besarla. Pero por el momento, Addy era la que lo estaba manteniendo vivo. Le traía comida, había pagado la cuenta de la luz y se llevaba su ropa para que la lavaran en su casa. Se había echado a llorar cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no era su responsabilidad. ¿Acaso me quieres abandonar? Le preguntó con un susurro de voz. No, Addy, jamás, quiero estar a tu lado mi vida entera._

_Por eso se tragaba el orgullo y guardaba la comida. Porque de qué servía el orgullo si no podía estar con ella._

_-Enséñame a disparar. –dijo y casi hizo que se le atragantara un pedazo de carne. La miró sorprendido, pero ella simplemente sonreía ligeramente mientras esperaba una respuesta. Estaba hablando en serio, bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella._

_-Vamos. –dijo al terminar el último pedazo de carne y papas. La tomo de la mano y sintió la energía de su ser, esa que lo hacía estremecer. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se dejó guiar afuera de la casa, hacía la parte trasera, llena de trastos viejos. Escogió unas latas viejas y las alineó para que sirvieran de blanco._

_-Eso está muy trillado, dispararle a las latas ¿no? –él se rio de buena gana. Estuvieron toda la tarde practicando hasta que pudo hacerlo sin gritar sin lastimarse o sin aventar la ballesta por sentirla muy pesada. Pensaba en algo, en ella, en que pronto sería su cumpleaños y su madre habría preparado una hermosa fiesta de dulces dieciséis y ella estaba decidida a no disfrutarla. Ella le había dicho una y otra vez que lo quería era un pastel, con una vela para ambos, solos._

_La siguiente vez que la vio tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado. Se lanzó a sus brazos y volvió a llorar. Él la abrazó por horas. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, sacó el pastel del refrigerador y puso la vela y la encendió. Cantó feliz cumpleaños Addy y ella la apagó. Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. En un movimiento se levantó y se arrancó el vestido de miles de dólares que su madre había comprado, para una fiesta que nunca fue para ella. Estaba frente a él en ropa interior. La abrazó, sintiendo en su totalidad su cuerpo, aquel era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para mi amiga Sandra que quiere saber cómo sigue la historia.


	12. Ya no queda nada en mi corazón para compartir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casi un reencuentro...

**YA NO QUEDA NADA EN MI CORAZÓN PARA COMPARTIR, PUES TODO LO TIENES TU.**

La herida en su pierna había curado bastante bien y los días pasado en aquella casa llegaban a su fin. Sabía que no podía prolongar más el tiempo aquí, tendría que salir, regresar al pueblo maldito y averiguar finalmente si su hermano sabía algo de él.

Comenzaba a pensar que perseguía a un fantasma. No. Jamás debía volver a pensar algo así, había tantas cosas que debía contarle, tanto que no podía mantener callado mucho más tiempo. Sus manos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la parte baja de su abdomen. Maldita sea, allí ya no había nada que proteger.

Pero aquel, era un lugar que debía proteger, con su muerto muerto, con sus aparatos funcionales, con su propia planta de luz y sus reservas de agua. Cosas que había averiguado en los días que pasó allí. ¡Hasta se había bañado! Era una soberana tontería, ahora no olía a muerto pero también se había librado de las bacterias putrefactas que podrían haberla causado la muerte. Era un arma de dos filos y Addy se sentía algo desprotegida sin su olor característico. Se aseguró de cerrar las puertas y simplemente caminó calle abajo, hacia el resto de casas de la población. Era bastante interesante, todo parecía sereno, sin indicios claros de haber sufrido destrozos.

Por eso, cuando encontró un coche, funcional y con suficiente gasolina, no lo dudó. Tal vez se habrá alejado unos cuantos kilómetros y lo único importante que recordaba fue un aviso de desviación para la correccional del oeste de Georgia. Se detuvo en seco unos metros adelante, abrió la puerta del coche y se dejó caer fuera del mismo. Era demasiado. Cinco años habían pasado desde que manejara la última vez y la sensación de movimiento le había revuelto el estómago. De la manera más irresponsable, se quedó acostada en el pasto, junto al coche y podría jurar que se durmió porque la despertaron gritos y el sonido de las armas de fuego al dispararse.

Contra toda lógica echó a correr hacia el origen de los disparos. Llevaba meses alejada de todo y de esa manera se había mantenido con vida, rayando en la locura, pero con vida. Sin embargo, algo le decía que tenía que ir, que tenía que averiguar quién estaba causando semejante alboroto. Los caminantes comenzaron a acercase, no eran demasiados, pudo evitarlos con facilidad. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, pues ahora olía a ser humano y llamaba la atención. Cuando vio la reja exterior del centro penitenciario, decidió volver a trepar a los árboles y encaramarse lo más alto que pudo. Desde ahí tenía una perfecta visibilidad y si permanecía silenciosa, nadie podría verla.

Aunque permanecer silenciosa en esa ocasión fue lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida.

Observó al grupo limpiar de caminantes el patio externo de la correccional. Lo hicieron de manera sistemática y ordenada, perfecta prácticamente. Pero fue a él a quién no podía dejar de ver. Impecable, como siempre, mortal con esa ballesta. No era un sueño, podía estar segura de que era real, de que estaba a unos metros de ella y que si quería, podría estar abrazándolo en unos momentos. Pero no pudo, no pudo moverse y llego la noche y ellos hicieron un campamento y sus voces le llegaban claras y nítidas y lo escuchó hablar y bromear con una mujer mayor. Era una pesadilla, estaba ahí, justo frente de ella pero no podía ir con él.

Todo por la maldita culpa.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Recordaba todo del accidente. La manera en que perdió el control del coche al dar un volantazo por esquivar a una adolescente que parecía estar pelando con su novio. Una estúpida que repentinamente decidió cruzar la calle frente a su coche. Este se volteó y derrapó hasta chocar contra la pared de un local comercial._

_Recordaba el ruido de las voces de la gente, le decían que no se preocupara, que ya habían llamado a los servicios de emergencia. El sonido de la ambulancia y los paramédicos preguntándole su nombre. La manera en que cortaron el coche para sacarla de abajo y todas y cada una de sus palabras. Signos vitales, medicamentos que usaron, soluciones con las que la canalizaron y la comunicación con el hospital: Mujer de 30 años, estable pero con abundante sangrado transvaginal._

_La atendieron rápidamente, le hicieron un ultrasonido para confirmar lo que ella ya sabía, estaba teniendo un aborto. Además, parecía que había sangre en cavidad abdominal, podía ser una lesión hepática a causa del traumatismo. Tendría que entrar a cirugía de urgencia. Ella estaba todo lo consciente que se necesitaba para autorizar todo, también la transfusión sanguínea si era necesario. Si, qué más daba, si moría en la cirugía sería una bendición, pues toda la esperanza se había ido ya de su vida._

_Cuando despertó su madre, por imposible que eso pudiera parecer, se encontraba en una silla leyendo una revista. Y junto a ella, tomando su mano, el cirujano plástico; le sonrió, aunque había preocupación en su rostro. Addy quiso llorar, las dos personas que menos deseaba ver, estaban ahí, su madre y el cirujano plástico que había dejado plantado en el altar 10 semanas atrás._

_Comenzaron a hablar, su madre más parecía dirigirse a él que preocuparse por ella. Y él le tomaba la mano y le daba besos tiernos en la frente._

_-No te preocupes, entiendo todo, el que hayas escapado de la boda, el que desaparecieras en las semanas posteriores y el que no hayas tratado de hablar conmigo. –dijo él mientras la miraba con ¿amor?- Entiendo que tuvieras miedo, estando embarazada, tal vez no estabas segura de cómo iba a ser nuestro matrimonio._

_Entonces lo comprendió, el cirujano pensaba que el bebé que había perdido en el accidente era suyo. Comenzó a reírse por la estupidez que demostraba. Llevaban años en una relación estable y jamás había dejado nada a la casualidad. Jamás se quedaría embarazada de él, no podría siquiera tolerar pensar en eso._

_-El diagnóstico que me dieron fue de embarazo de 8 semanas más aborto inevitable. –dijo cuando logró dejar de reír. Lo miró fríamente, como siempre había querido hacerlo, casi con desprecio.- Este bebé fue concebido con amor, dos semanas después de abandonarte._

_-Siempre supe que tenías algo de puta. –la voz de su madre, como la hoja afilada de un cuchillo, cortó su corazón. Después de tantos años y si qué sabía cómo herirla._

_-¿Con quién tuviste a ese bebé Addy?- la voz del cirujano era casi un susurro, se podría decir que le costaba decir aquellas palabras. Ella decidió no responder, dejo que le gritaran, él por estar realmente herido y su madre, por ser simplemente un ser despreciable que le gustaba causar más dolor si era posible._

_Cuando se recuperó y fue dada de alta del hospital, tramitó su cambió de residencia de Texas a Nueva Orleans, fue complicado y casi perdió un año, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir cerca del cirujano plástico. No podía culparlo, él no tenía idea de que había abandonado su boda para ir a ver al amor de su vida, con quien no había tomado ninguna precaución y en cuestión de días se había embarazado. Y ella había sido completamente feliz por semanas y cada día postergaba el momento de llamarlo y decirle. Prefería irlo a ver de nuevo, darle la noticia personalmente._

_La sabiduría popular dicta que no debes dejar para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Maldita sea, por qué no había hecho esa llamada antes._

Y ahora, frente a él, toda esa culpa regresó. Pero parece que no es fácil aprender de los errores, porque si Addy hubiera aprendido a no postergar las cosas, habría bajado del árbol y habría gritado su nombre. Él seguro pensaría que estaba loco, que de entre todas las personas justamente era ella la que había viajado cientos de kilómetros para encontrarlo vivo en un lugar que no era para nada dónde habían quedado de encontrarse. Esas palabras dichas hace 20 años aún estaban presentes para ella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi que vuelvo a leer que no se bajó del árbol y fue por él ... me da coraje haberlo escrito xDD


	13. Cambiar las cosas no estaba en mis manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente!!!! Reencuentro...

**CAMBIAR LAS COSAS NO ESTABA EN MIS MANOS**

Ella no podía tener idea, de que adentro de la correccional, era necesaria. Cómo iba a imaginar que de todas las personas en el mundo, era ella la que más necesitaban en ese momento. Así que volvió a alejarse, llegó a dónde había abandonado el coche y lo manejó lo más que le fue posible sin sentir nauseas. Llegó a una zona de cultivos, con un armatoste como torre vigía, donde seguramente los capataces controlaban a los obreros. Subió a toda prisa y esperó. Era zona de tránsito de caminantes, iban en grupos, ella disparaba y quedaban tirados entre espasmos. Bajaba y los remataba y recuperaba sus flechas. Aquello lo hizo más veces de las que podría contar o recordar.

Era poco probable que él y su grupo abandonaran la correccional en un corto plazo, después de tomarse tantas molestias para limpiarla. Seguramente estaban cansados de ir y venir, igual que ella y necesitaban algún lugar para asentarse. Lo único que la incomodaba era la cercanía con el pueblo maldito. Con su hermano.

Si ella los había encontrado a ambos, las posibilidades de que se reunieran eran muchas. Ella necesitaba hablar con él antes, contarle tantas verdades que siempre había callado. Era muy tarde para pedir perdón pero tal vez no era necesario; tal vez no tenía que pedir perdón por todas las cosas que jamás pudo controlar y de las que no era culpable.

Había aprendido a pasar días sin comer, sin moverse, sin apenas parecer viva. Por lo que cuando se movió lejos de los campos de cultivo y de regreso a la correccional, seguramente había pasado mucho tiempo. Fue casualidad que pudiera ver el coche alejándose con dirección al pueblo maldito. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Para qué iban hacía allá?

Decir que los siguió siendo casi su sombra sería exagerado, pero era para ella sorprendente que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ellos. Cuando comprendió que era una misión de rescate, quiso gritarle que era una locura, que adentro eran demasiados y que habían acumulado tantas armas y municiones para no temer gastarlas en ellos. Pero esperó, subió por una muralla de llantas de tractor y se encaramó en un edificio lateral. El verlo, ponerse en peligro, hizo que su corazón latiera por primera vez, preocupado.

Uno de ellos murió, los demás salieron sin problemas. Una de ellos lastimó al monstruo que asesinó al bebé de Elia pero aun así escapó. Pero él, se quedó atrás. Demonios, se dejó capturar. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.

________________________________________________________________________________

_La única persona en todo el hospital a la que podía llamar amiga era una residente de un año inferior a ella. Era su gran ayuda, porque de nuevo era jefe de residentes y además terminaba una sub-especialidad en neonatología. Ese día se había puesto realmente borrachas en su departamento mientras le contaba la historia de su vida. Gina, la había dejado hablar y hablar por horas mientras seguían sirviendo todo lo que había en su casa, vodka, tequila, cerveza, todo se terminó. Al final, cuando ya no podían beber más, se quedaron dormidas._

_Por la mañana la encontró mirando fotografías en su computadora._

_-¿Es él? –le preguntó mientas miraba un álbum que había digitalizado. Eran fotos de sus años de romance, entre los 15 y 18 años._

_-Sí. –respondió y Gina siguió mirado fotografías. Después abrió el álbum de hace 4 años, del mes que pasaron juntos manejando por la costa este._

_-Por dios Addy, ¿cómo demonios lo dejaste ir? –preguntó entre risas. Su cabeza retumbó con el sonido agudo. Demonios, menos vodka la siguiente vez._

_-Nunca tuve valor para decirle que habíamos sido padres por 8 semanas. –respondió. Gina la miró y recordó el dolor que sentía, el dolor que nunca la dejaba, esa mirada de tristeza que veía en ella cuando un bebé nacía, cuando una familia quedaba finalmente formada, cuando el amor comenzaba a fluir entre ellos._

_-Debiste decírselo- sentenció Gina y Addy sabía que hablaba con razón. Había sido muy cobarde y ahora era demasiado tarde._

_Por eso, cuando Gina entró al hospital aquella mañana y vio al hombre de las fotos mirando el directorio de médicos de la recepción,  pensó que estaba viendo visiones. Pero, ella que podría perder si era alguien inmensamente parecido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él._

_-¿Buscas a Addy?- preguntó y el hombre le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. Seguramente debía pensar que era imposible que alguien supiera a quién buscaba en ese hospital que parecía inmenso._

_-Sí.- respondió él simplemente. Gina pensó que era maravilloso que su amiga estuviera aún en una cirugía de urgencia._

_-Ven, se tardará una hora más en salir del quirófano._

_Lo dejo bien instalado en la oficina de la jefatura de residentes. Le consiguió un buen café y un croissant para desayunar. Se sentó afuera de la oficina a esperar. Muchos quisieron entrara buscar a Addy pero a nadie dejó pasar. Está en cirugía, les decía. Apareció con cara de cansancio o molestia y hablaba rápidamente con sus internos. Bola de bobos, siempre tirando baba ante su inmenso talento._

_-¡Gina! –exclamó al verla. Le recibió el café que le extendía y las toallas húmedas para limpiarse la cara, después del café le pasó un paquete de goma de mascar de sandía._

_-¿Lista? –le preguntó Gina._

_-¿Lista para qué? –preguntó Addy, pero lo único que hizo su amiga fue echar para atrás a sus internos que la seguían y abrirle la puerta y aventarla literalmente dentro._

_-¡DARYL! –gritó y no quiso saber nada más. Aunque se dedicó a alejar a todos los demás que se acercaban buscado a la jefa de residentes. Era domingo, seguramente todo podría esperar algunas horas._

_Aquella vez fue cuando se prometieron estar juntos, al terminar el año. Ella compró un boleto de avión para Atlanta para el 3 de enero del otro año. Para esa fecha habría terminado su especialidad y se convertiría en la doctora de alguna clínica pequeña de algún pueblito pequeño en dónde fuera que él decidiera vivir. Había sido suficiente, ya no quería esperar más tiempo y era una locura seguir negándolo; nadie ama a otra persona por tantos años nada más porqué sí._

_El 3 de enero había pasado y por supuesto ya no había vuelos a Atlanta pero ella iría, aunque tardara muchísimo más en llegar._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Decidió hacer una locura. Era inmensamente arriesgado y seguramente causaría muchas muchas muertes pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien. Algo de desesperación, angustia y terror se había apoderado de ella y ahora lo único que quería era haber tomado todas las decisiones locas que debió tomar. Mandar al demonio a su madre y escapar con él cuando eran adolescentes, haberse casado y tener 3 ó 4 hijos antes de cumplir siquiera 30 años; vivir al día, sufrir por el dinero y ser inmensamente feliz.

Esperó, aunque era casi imposible esperar en el estado en que se encontraba, a que el pueblo entero se reuniera en una especie de arena de pelea, donde el sádico quería enfrentar a los dos hermanos. Ella jamás dejaría la vida de él en las manos de su hermano, no podía confiar que fuera a tomar la decisión correcta. Corrió y cortó los brazos del hombre que cayó antes de poder salir del pueblo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue salir e ir directo a la zona roja; prendió su lámpara, hizo ruido y el resto lo consiguió el olor a la sangre. La horda se puso en marcha, podía escuchar la cantidad de pasos que se acercaban y justo cuando pudieron verla echó a correr de regreso al pueblo.

Al abrir las puertas supo que no podía condenarlos a la muerte así que en cuanto los caminantes comenzaron a entrar, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Caminantes, una y otra vez.

En la arena el caos se apoderó de todos en segundos. Aun así el maldito sádico no se dejó llevar por el miedo, era obvio, su psicopatía no se lo permitía, siempre tenía que estar en control. Cuando logró evitar que cuatro de sus hombres no salieran corriendo asustados, agarró a una mujer rubia por el brazo, y siguió amenazando a los hermanos. Addy sonrió.

Las cuatro flechas fueron disparadas con segundos de diferencia, atinando a todos los blancos. El sádico perdió la confianza por unos segundos, buscó el origen del ataque y la vio, todos la vieron, sobre el techo de una de las bodegas.

-Se llamaba Leila y había esperado a cumplir 25 años para embarazarse. Se había casado 2 años antes y tenía un buen trabajo. En sus planes no estaba el fin del mundo, te lo puedo asegurar. –gritó. No pensaba que estuviera aún tan dolida por Leila y su bebé. Pero es que ese hombre, simplemente lo había desechado esperando que su madre, pudiera vivir sin él.- A pesar de eso soportó meses de embarazo para encontrarse pariendo sola en una clínica rodeada de caminantes.

Mientras hablaba, bajo de un salto al techo de un depósito y de ahí al suelo. En ningún momento dejo de apuntarlo, veía perfectamente que la rubia intentaba sacar su arma; por alguna razón no se decidía a dispararle, hasta el momento, la única mujer que había matado era Elia, y fue más que necesario.

-Yo la salvé, tal vez sólo perpetué la desgracia, si, lo acepto. –dijo y la mujer rubia tenía los dedos encima de la pistola. Ella disparó una flecha que le rozó el dorso de la mano y ella levantó los brazos, sabía que había sido una advertencia.- Pero tú la mataste sólo porque se negó a dejar a su bebé, ¿sabías que tenía dos meses de nacido?

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que le vieran el rostro. El sonido que hizo Daryl fue como si hubiera estado evitando respirar y de repente recordara que debía dejar entrar el aire.

-Addy… -dijo, como si acariciara su nombre, como si lo dijera por primera vez.

-¡Eres un jodido psicópata! –y disparó pero ella también lo hizo, la rubia. Tuvo que esquivar la bala y su flecha salió desviada, pero se clavó por debajo de la clavícula derecha, sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo a un ritmo vertiginoso.

La horda estaba en la arena, ya no tenía tiempo y finalmente no había venido a vengarse de él. Sacó el cuchillo de caza y cortó las ataduras de las manos de Daryl y antes de que pudiera rendirse al deseo de abrazarlo, echó a correr con dirección a las bodegas.

-¡Rápido! –gritó y ambos hermanos corrieron detrás de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llevo escrito, fui distraída por mis fanfics basados en la obra de Tolkien. Pero seguiré, en honor a mi lectora, Sandra.

**Author's Note:**

> Para que todo esto cuadre con la serie, hay que esperar un poco.  
> Comentarios bienvenidos.


End file.
